Claudandus
'Claudandus '''is an elderly Havana Brown cat and the main antagonist of Felidae, the first novel and the animated movie from 1994. History A long time ago, he was a little stray cat found and adopted by the team of Professor Preterius, who performed painful experiments on him. He later took revenge on Preterius, killing him and with the help of Joker he planned to create a breed of cats named "Felidae" that resembled the primordial race of ancient Egypt in order to overthrow the human race. While Joker founded a religious group to worship the figure of Claudandus as a martyr, Claudandus himself took the identity of '''Pascal '''and kept on a breeding project to create the "Felidae". Claudandus killed many cats to prevent mating that could have altered the final product of such breeding project and exploited Jesaja to hide the bodies for a very long time. It was only with his growing age and a diagnosed cancer that Claudandus started to make mistakes and Francis noticed the first body. He offers his help to Francis but later reveals himself, trying to persuade Francis to keep on his plan after his death. After Francis' refusal and a bloody battle, Claudandus is killed by Francis and the "Felidae" project is destroyed: the cats of the "new and old" breed destined to mix together the other feline community. Personality Pascal used to be friendly when he helped Francis to solve the clues about the killer, often showing his sympathy for Francis. At end of the movie he reveals how his desire was to persuade Francis to keep on his plan after his death, having found in Francis a cat with similar intelligence and high moral values: the refusal makes surface his darker side, pushing him to attack Francis and showing in the last dialogue how the pain caused by humans led him to a path of hate. Trivia * He is voiced by Academy Award nominee Klaus Maria Brandauer. His English voice over is John Hurt. * Claudandus was neutered after his arrival in the laboratory, and the lack of a descendant may have caused his initial sympathy for a cat like Francis, that shared his intelligence. * Claudandus means, "He who must be concealed/locked away" in ancient Latin. * Claudandus become Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Banjo the Woodpile Cat and their friends in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meets Felidae. Gallery A_young_Claudandus.png|Claudandus with Dr. Preterius Father_Claudandus.jpg 3514077_2_(2).jpg Francis,_humans_are_evil_animals.png|Claudandus' breakdown as he tells Francis how he really feels about humans. The_death_of_Claudandus.png|The death of Claudandus. Claudandus_watcking.png Claudandus_on_video.png Francis_and_Claudandus.png Claudandus laying.JPG Claudandus revealing that due to his cancer, he wants Francis to take his place.JPG Claudandus step into the room.JPG Claudandus saying that he killed the doctor.JPG Claudandus_(19).png Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Cats Category:Murderers Category:Main Antagonist Category:German-Accented characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Feline Villains Category:Males Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Remorseful characters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Sadistic characters Category:Animals Category:Animal characters Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Clawed Villains Category:Delusional Category:Xenophobes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mass Murderers Category:Villains who have successfully defeated a hero Category:Leaders Category:Villains Category:Diesel 10's Legion of Doom Category:Diesel 10's recruits